Two Lokis, One Thor
by Alexinie
Summary: Loki and Thor give into their desires, but what happens when Loki brings his double into the mix? M! Wild Smut! Hot Asgardian sex for sale, see inside for details ;


I couldn't, and perhaps that was my downfall. That I couldn't understand how someone could love me, forgive me after all I had done.

After the anger, the binding rage, there had been a numbness. A lack of emotion, no, a burning hatred of who I was, of how I had proved to everyone that I was no better than my Jotun blood.

Now, how could anybody, least of all my brother, no, Thor I corrected myself, love me? I couldn't accept it.

Hypocritical perhaps, because I knew I could love him. And by all the realms, did I love him.

"Loki, look at me." Thor's blue eyes sparked like lightning in the dim room "why do you shut me out still? Its been a year Loki." the hand that brushed up his arm left a trail of Goosebumps, skin burning into the touch of the one person Loki desired above all.

"Loki, please let me in." The smaller god was speechless.

How could he tell Thor that he had already let him into the deepest corners of himself? That every day for Loki was centred around Thor and what they would do together? How could he tell him that no matter how strongly he loved Thor, he would never be able to show it because he knew he could never accept it in return? How could he let Thor in? As it turns out, Thor chose to take the choice away from Loki.

Suddenly, his mind went blank. Lips were upon his own, crashing with the power and desire that had been denied for too long. Loki quickly recovered from his shock, stopped thinking and just acted. After all, who says passion has to be love? A kiss however meaningful it is, is still only a kiss.

Their kiss was frantic, the battle for dominance between them was strong, leaving them both gasping for air. "Thor, wha-?" Loki started, only to be silenced once more by those skilled lips that trailed their way down Loki's neck, making the younger moan lightly.

"Loki, for once in our lives. Just. Shut. Up" he accentuated every work with kisses, bites and wandering hands. Loki was butter against him. He smirked. Shut up huh? He would show Thor just how _good_ he could be.

"Thor, it will be you who will have to be reminded to be quiet when I'm finished. Just remember, the walls of the palace aren't sound proof okay?" his smirk reached his eyes, that sparked with mischief. He pushed Thor backwards onto the bed. Kissing down his brothers neck, he began to undress them.

Thor, catching on joined him, and clothes were torn from their bodies in pure lust.

Loki felt Thor's erection grinding into his hip, his own straining with desire as he drank in the image of Thor's impressive muscles. He traced his hand in the softest of touches along Thor' s hard cock, making its owner moan and thrust against his hand.

"You will scream my name Thor Odinson. This will be a night you will never forget."

Loki dropped to his knees, taking in Thor's impressive member into his mouth at once, making the god of thunder hiss, and wind his hand tightly into Loki's hair. His head bobbed rhythmically, trailing his tongue across the sensitive head and underside of the cock he poured all of his attention into.

"Ahh!" Thor began to face fuck the smaller man "so good" he crooned "oh god no, don't stop" he begged as Loki began to pull away. He was so close to coming undone.

Loki smirked again, kissing his brother deeply, tongues a battle for power, their erections once again grinding hard. Loki wanted so badly for his brother to touch him, please him, but when Thor began a rhythmic flick of his wrist over his cock, he used all his power to stop him. He had to be controlled if his plan was to work.

Thor was crazy on lust and desire, moaning and breathing heavily. Loki's hands traced every muscle, squeezing his ass tightly, he pushed Thor onto his back once more, straddling him.

"Tut tut. We seem to be finding it hard to stay silent aren't we? Perhaps double the reminders will help" he smirked, and Thor's eyes widened as the meaning of Loki's words sunk in.

Too late, he already had two Loki's kissing down his neck, toying with his hardness. It took all of the elder gods power not to come there, with the two clones of Loki pleasuring him beyond his wildest dreams. He wanted to moan, scream, yelp but he knew that if he did they would stop. And they could. Not. Stop.

"Do you like this Thor?" Loki taunted him, tracing his hardness around Thor's opening "do you want me to fuck you?" Thor nodded, biting down a groan "Oh, you like it when I talk dirty huh?" He saw his brother's muscles tighten in effort "Like me sucking you, and watching you, do you want me to take you Thor, and make you mine? Fill you up until you scream my name?" He grinned as is words made his brother twist with need where he lay, desperate for Loki. Loki loved he power "answer me".

Thor gasped,

"Yes! Yes fuck me. Hard. Now Loki, NOW!" Loki smirked and silenced him again with a wave of his hand.

Loki moved behind Thor, tracing a finger down his back before using his magic to lubricate his fingers and insert one into his brothers opening. Thor bucked into the intrusion, then bit hard into his lip as the doppelganger Loki began to suck his hard length roughly.

Thor could do no more than buck his hips and roll his eyes into the back of his head, trying his best not to moan.

"There's a good boy, being good and quiet" Loki crooned into the ear of his lover, inserting a further finger, stretching his brother before adding a further digit until Thor was ready to take him.

The clone Loki still lapped at Thor's weeping cock pre-come merely a hint of the torrent to come, and tears brimmed the older god's eyes in his battle not to come.

His own desire finally won, he could hold back no longer. Suddenly and without warning, Loki entered him, brushing against the place that made electric sparks shoot through Thor.

"Was that what you waned? Again brother?" Loki laughed at the tormented wreck that was his brother, glancing down at his double pleasuring him.. The sight of sweat glistening along defined muscles, and seeing himself give Thor the best blowjob of his life, Loki could hold back no more. He pounded into Thor again and again, brutally taking everything that was Thor, hitting his prostrate over and over.

Loki moaned deeply, gutturally, he could hold back no more. holding Thor's hips tightly he slammed into him again, whispering,

"now, my love. Come for me." Thor let out his contained moan,

"LOOKIII!" as the lips surrounding his cock, and his brothers hardness crashing into him over and over became too much, he came loudly, convulsing with the strength of his most powerful orgasm ever, leaving him sweaty and limp on the bed.

The tightness around Loki's cock became too much, gripping his hardness as he thrust into Thor one more time, orgasm turning Loki's vision white, pleasure coursing through his very bones, turning him weak.

He had never come so much in his life, wave after wave, filling his brother. He was drained, he collapsed over Thor on the bed, withdrawing from him and sighing contently, doppelganger gone, he noticed in his after sex haze.

Thor's arms enveloped him in an embrace of after glow, smiles playing on the lips of the well fucked gods.

"That was amazing brother" Thor murmured into Loki's dark hair. He could do no more than sigh in agreement and kiss Thor's chest softly.

"However, if you ever tease me like that again you will regret it" Thor smirked at Loki.

"Really brother?" Loki grinned "and what if I want you to make me regret it?.." he drawled off.

"Then I'm sure I can think of something." he kissed Loki again, and the younger god smiled.

"Another?" Loki questioned.

"mmm, yes another, in a few minutes" They both laughed.

"Loki?" Thor sounded almost shy, which intrigued Loki.

"What?"

"You know your double?" He questioned quietly, Loki nodded, smirk forming on his lips, guessing where their conversation was going.

"Yeeees" he drawled,

" What would happen if you tried… To each other?" He grew silent.

"Thor are you saying you want to watch me fuck myself?" He grinned.

"Well, if you insist." Their shared grin made Loki's heart beat fast.

Oh, he had so much too teach Thor, and all of their nights to do so.

One thing Loki knew, neither would be getting much sleep for a while.


End file.
